Shark's Destiny
by Silveriolu16
Summary: Not good at these things. Just read and review. m/m Hidan/male oc
1. Chapter 1

\- Prologue -

Akarin Kurama —-

My name is Akarin Kurama. My eternal love, Tsukokori Sameshi, is all that matters to me. Well, that and the child I just birthed. We decided to name him Aoyuurei, the blue ghost. It is a bit strange admittedly to call one's child 'ghost' but it seems to suit him.

Our relationship isn't something my clan favors. The Sameshi clan is not well-known and therefore my family thinks he's a bad match for me. All they care about is power - furthering the clan's reputation - but that is not my concern. I will stick by him and my son no matter what.

Aoyuurei or 'aorei' as we have taken to calling him, is the spitting image of his father. He has Tsukokori's dark skin and the same orange hair that seems to illustrate burnt leaves. A handsome color in my opinion. What does trouble me are his eyes. They are unlike anything I've ever seen before.

The coloring is ... odd. The right eye is blue-violet, while the other is ... well, a strange shade of yellow that Tsukokori calls 'ocher'. The sclera of his left eye is a curious copper color. I fear this may be an ill omen. Kurama clan members' eyes gain a second color (usually green or blue) when they unlock the clan kekkai genkai; seeing two colors still rare due to the fact that the kekkai genkai is so seldom seen in the family. I am not sure if he will get the kekkai genkai, but if he does I wish him luck. Some have gone mad with that power and I do not want that for my son.

Akarin Kurama, 5 years later —-

I held my son against my chest as he slept. He'd grown into a sweet strong boy, looking more and more like his father every day. Tsukokori leaned against the wall beside us, content to just be near. He was extremely quiet today, unsettling since I usually could not get him to stop talking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing that must be it. He seemed to have senses I lack, as if knowing things before they would happen.

"Someone's here. Someone who has not been given entry to the property."

Property was a bit of an exaggeration. We'd moved so far from the Kurama compound that we practically lived in the forest.

"Can you tell who it is?" I asked, clutching my son tighter.

"Not yet, but be prepared for a fight."

I gently shook Aorei awake.

"Mom what's going on?" he asked in that cute voice of his, rubbing his eyes.

"Your father said we should be alert. We are going to have a ... visitor." I told him.

"Visitor? You don' want them here do you?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. I suddenly felt trapped, his eyes held the same knowing that my lover's did.

* How much does he know? He is half Sameshi after all. Tsuko's clan is strange ... *

"No honey we don't." I told him, gesturing for him to go upstairs.

"Get dressed and don't come down unless one of us says it's alright."

I heard him grumble unhappily as he climbed the stairs, but at least he'd be safe - for now. When this visitor got here there was no way of knowing what would happen.

* I only hope he lives. Kami if nothing else grant me that. *

— — —

I grit my teeth as I was thrown across the room. Tsuko lay beside me now, a pool of blood slowly growing around him. The 'visitor' came in the guise of his brother, which under normal circumstances would have been welcome. Aorei would have been happy to see his uncle again. But no, this man, this snake-bastard, had to be the one to come. He was the reason why the Kuramas lived out in no-where Stone country - because he was hunting us down and killing us. Him and his people that is.

I snarled, flinging a handful of thorns from the pouch at my waist into the snake's face. He hissed in pain, giving me just the distraction I needed.

"Earth release: crushing vines!"

I let the jutsu take me over, hoping I could kill him. He was getting way too close to the stairs for comfort and I had to protect my son. I knew I was dying (my ribs broken - one arm twisted at a horrible angle) but I would do everything in my power to keep him safe - safe and alive. Aoyuurei had to live.

* Forgive me Tsuko, I must do this ... *

I poured all my remaining chakra into the jutsu, strengthening it further. Somehow though the jutsu crumbled to dust. I looked up just in time to see my son coming down the stairs (running frantically) as a kunai was shoved into my stomach. I cried out in pain and tried to speak, but my voice cracked and died before I could tell him to go back upstairs.

* Run! Aorei you have to run! *

It was hard to keep my eyes open through the pain, but I managed. The snake's eyes went glassy as Aorei came down the stairs. My son's eyes were black and chakra practically leaked out of every pore in his body.

* Good. You do have the kekkai genkai. It's too bad I wasn't able to teach you to use it properly. *

Gashes appeared along the bastard's arms and legs, and I grinned despite the pain it caused.

* At least he will live ... you will have nightmares for weeks Orochimaru. *

That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

* Live on Aoyuurei. Live for all of us ... *

Orochimaru —-

He almost got me with that technique. A child (one so young!) almost killed me with one look. His eyes (which were two different colors) turned solid black as he surveyed the room.

* Seeing his parents dead must have activated it. *

I hissed out in pain as an insistent itching started throughout my body, centering mostly on my arms and legs. As I looked down bloody gashes appeared, my arms staining with red liquid quickly. I could feel blood trickling from wounds on my legs as well. I swayed slightly, but was able to turn my head in time to see the bitch's eyes go blank in death.

* Couldn't save him could you useless woman? Maybe if you'd spent more time training him he'd actually be a challenge for me. *

The boy's kekkai genkai was strong, and I was hopelessly caught up in it.

* This is so embarrassing ... Where is that fucking medic! *

A low chuckle broke through my thoughts.

"Having fun playing with your food Master?" Kabuto asked as he came into the house. His eyes swept the room approvingly and he snorted at my condition.

"Thought you were smarter than this. Really Master, a child? You're being beaten by a child."

I growled in fury. "He's a Kurama. He's obviously got their kekkai genkai."

"Ahh so that's the problem." He looked the boy over and shrugged.

"He doesn't seem so tough. I can take him."

* You are an idiot if you think you're strong enough. Even I can't break this ... *

"He can only focus on one person at a time. I'll use my genjutsu and take care of him."

"You do that."

* Why didn't I think of that? Oh right, you're not the one being cut up you lousy medic! *

And that's how we captured the boy. Kabuto's jutsu (I did not pay attention to which one) knocked him out. With the boy out cold the kekkai genkai released me. The blood stayed unfortunately.

* He could have killed me! *

"Your orders Orochimaru-sama?"

"Take him to the base. I'll follow."


	2. chapter 1 2

I.

The Snake's Lair. Who is Jashin?

Aoyuurei age 5 —-

I cracked my eyes open and hissed in pain as I sat up. The light was so bright it hurt and my stomach was hurting as well.

* What happened? Where am I? *

"Good you're awake. Orochimaru-sama insists you drink this." a man with long purple hair said, holding out a vial with dark green liquid in it.

"What is it?"

"Medicine; it'll make you feel better."

I nodded, downing the contents. It tasted bad, but I could handle that. The next thing I knew everything went all fuzzy and then black ...

Orochimaru —-

I was pleased with myself.

* A Kurama finally. Their clan kekkai genkai will be mine at last! *

I had plans for this boy. Just looking at him I knew he'd do well with Water release, he had the body for it. He definitely had plenty of chakra, which would be needed for other projects I had in mind. He was to be my little experiment, what I would use to further myself once things were perfected.

I was just itching to give him the Hydrification technique. It was a hiden jutsu from the Hozuki clan, but I was sure I could transfer the ability to another through the cells I'd had Kabuto collect for me. Gengetsu Hozuki was dead, what would he care if his cells were used to spread the Hydrification technique? I also wanted to see if the shark transformation I'd been working on could be put into the boy. They would give great advantages.

The idea was that with the proper transplant of cells one could gain shark-like features. I had not worked on him personally, but Kisame Hoshigaki was the first successful subject I knew of that went through the process. He had shark fangs, blue skin, an insane amount of chakra, and more physical strength than the average shinobi. Suigetsu Hozuki (a relative of Gengetsu) was going through the treatment now, one of mine. This boy would be the next subject for the 'shark project'.

I also wished to give him the ability to use Lightning release. And yes, I do know about the problem that users of the Hydrification technique have with lightning-based jutsu. I was planning to fix that as well. The shark formula I had in the works for the Kurama boy was different than the two previously mentioned shark-nin. His skin though human-like, would be resistant to Lightning release techniques. The boy's body simply would not react to it the way the other two did, becoming stronger instead of weaker when being hit by lightning.

With all this power the boy would be quite the useful tool. He would become my assassin, working alongside Kimimaro to take care of my enemies. Kabuto would teach him ways to spy and blend into crowds and villages, something which would be vital for an assassin. These skills alone would make him a deadly tool and great asset to me. He was also easy on the eyes; when he gets older I'd take him to my bed.

Aoyuurei age 10 —-

Waking was a pain as usual. It felt like trying to swim through mud with my arms tied behind my back every time I yanked myself from the world of dreams back to the world of consciousness. Most of the time I would rather stay asleep. The things about me, the new ones, did not encourage doing anything. I hated what I'd become, but that was only because I was incomplete.

Teal fins adorned my arms and legs, one attached to the back of each elbow and knee. My teeth were sharper now, small fangs instead of weak human teeth. I had an insane amount of chakra according to Orochimaru-sama. Being out of the water made me nervous, I always felt better in it where my hands and feet webbed for easier swimming and my gills actually worked. In small rooms or large crowds the gills nearly suffocated me, not enough air to sustain them. It was a wonder I could breathe out of water.

There was one more problem though. I could not gain weight to save my life. This would not bother me except that the purple haired man (Kabuto) and the snake eyed man (Orochimaru-sama) kept saying it was a bad thing. Kabuto I did not care about pleasing, but Orochimaru-sama was the one who'd saved me, I had to do everything I could to please him. I tried eating a lot, but that actually made the weight issue worse, causing me to loose more weight than I gained.

Orochimaru —-

Finally a formula that seems to work. I'd been trying for years to give the boy the Hydrification technique, but every attempt failed. He would get sick or just vomit up the cells I gave him. My theory was that the shark cells did not want to be fused with a foreign set of cells until they'd matured. And apparently now was the time. The boy was ten and the Hozuki cells were taking root, not being expelled by his body this time.

Aoyuurei —-

This new stuff Orochimaru-sama gave me makes me feel great. I don't feel like I'm trapped anymore when I'm on land. I love liquifying myself and eavesdropping on Kabuto's conversations with people. He never notices and I learn a lot. If most things Orochimaru-sama did for me were bad, this Hydrification technique is definitely good!

Aoyuurei age 12 —-

They'd been drugging me. I'd known it for a while, but there was nothing I could do about it. The stuff was in my food and the very water I habitually drank to maintain the Hydrification technique. I couldn't very well stop eating or drinking now could I?

I lay on the small bed they'd given me, idly liquifying my hands and then letting them become solid once more. This was a little game I liked to play, to see how long I could do this before getting tired. A knock on my door startled me, but I did not get up to open it. What was the point? They (snake-eyes or the purple-haired medic) were just going to hurt me again. I wanted to prolong that as long as possible. If I was lucky the bone-man would be there instead.

* Kimimaro. His name is Kimimaro remember. *

But remembering things wasn't always easy for me. Whatever drugs they were giving me made that nearly impossible. That's why I often thought of people by what they were or looked like rather than by their names. It was easier that way.

Another knock and I sighed, running a hand through my orange hair and getting up.

* Might as well see who it is before they break down the door. *

And they would too if I didn't get that door open soon.

* Please don't be snake-eyes ... *

"What took you so long?" a man with long dark hair asked, shoving me aside to get into the room.

* Why did it havta be snake-eyes? *

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama."

"I hope you're sorry. You've displeased me Kurama-chan."

I sighed inwardly, sliding the mask of indifference bone-man taught me to use when I didn't want people to know what I was thinking onto my face.

"How can I make it up to you my lord?"

"You can do as I say." he hissed, coming closer. He turned those snake's eyes on me and I suppressed a shiver of disgust.

* Why do I stay here again? He's so bloody creepy. *

"I do that already my lord."

"It's not enough!"

Now I was thoroughly confused.

* What does he expect me to do? *

And then I got a good look at him. The posture of superiority, the crossed arms, the dark glint in those eyes ...

* Oh bloody hell no ... *

"You will listen to me ..." he hissed into my ear, pressing me up against the wall.

* Why? *

"My lord?"

"You will won't you?" he asked, running his fingers along my arm lightly. I had to force myself to stay still, all my instincts were telling me to fight him. To kill him. A 'shark frenzy' as snake-eyes had dubbed the rages blood brought on - one could start any minute now. All I needed was the smell of blood, although extreme emotions such as panic or anger could trigger them too.

I wasn't sure if he noticed my turmoil or not. He nuzzled my neck, kissing me roughly. I was so surprised I didn't react at all. He drew back, slapping my cheek hard enough to bruise.

"You will listen to me!"

"Yes my lord." I said through gritted teeth. The slap hadn't so much hurt as make me angry.

* Why should I listen to this freaky-looking man anyway? He's the reason I get angry and kill anything that's alive around me when I smell blood ... *

"Pay attention," he growled as one of his hands slid into my pants. I froze, afraid to move, as he stroked me.

* Don't ... *

"I know you want me to take and use that helpless body of yours. You dream about it don't you?"

* No! *

"No Orochimaru-sama." And that was the truth.

"You lie!" Another slap then a punch to my gut had me doubling over in pain.

The snake-eyed man used that opportunity to pull my pants down and push me onto the bed. I shut my eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream.

* He's touching me ... why's he touching me like this? *

Rough hands pulled my cheeks apart and I could feel a blunt object nudging against my ass.

* Get your hands off me! *

Orochimaru —-

I was about to enter the boy when I felt strong chakra coming from him. It made me hesitate - it was violent and intoxicating.

* He's even more desirable now ... *

I tried entering him again and that's when all hell broke loose.

It felt to me like time was standing still, the boy under me now on the other side of the room. I could barely see a silver outline around his body, what was this?

* There's no way he's fighting the drugs and genjutsu suggestion Kabuto has him under ... *

It became evident though that that's exactly what he was doing. I watched him gather clothing and supplies and then he was gone - out of the room, leaving me there alone and aching.

* It must be the swift kekkai genkai. If the rumors are true he's burned through the drugs in just the few seconds its been active. *

Aoyuurei —-

I grabbed my pants, putting them on quickly. I had no idea what had happened.

* How did I get over here so fast? *

I was on the other side of the room in two seconds flat, shoving clothing and the few supplies I'd managed to steal into a pack before leaving the room.

Paper bombs and glass vials made little noise in the pack as I shoved them in with some full water bottles. I needed the water to keep my Hydrification and other Water release techniques going. The paper bombs were used as traps to lure targets into better locations for killing, while the glass vials I threw at victims in order to make them bleed. Even with the little amount of damage they usually caused, a bleeding opponent was usually a little slower than a fresh one.

The last thing to go into the pack were the elastic ties for my long (a few inches past the knees) hair and the carriers for the vials. They wound around my wrist and had straps where the glass vials could slide in easily. Any other supplies I needed I'd have to get on the road.

— — —

Escaping from the base was distressingly easy. Did they expect me to break out and then have me followed?

* I hope they don't send bone-man after me. He can actually track me pretty well. *

Although I considered Kimimaro a friend, he was not someone I wanted as an enemy.

* I need more supplies. I have no food or medical supplies. Think there's a village a few hours away, I'll go there and get what I need. *

Before entering the village he stopped to pull the jacket he'd grabbed from his room over the dark purple shirt he'd hastily thrown on before leaving the base. The jacket fit well, the sleeves shredded but that was alright. He would have felt restricted in a normal jacket. The fins made his arms a bit bulkier than they once were and could be very sensitive, so it was probably better not to have to worry about them being forced into material or chaffing due to irritation.

He pulled out three water bottles (half of what he was carrying) and tied them to his belt. His outfit consisted of a dark purple t-shirt, the dark blue jacket, black training pants, a dark blue belt, and black combat boots. His hair was tied up in many small braids to keep it out of the way. The vial-carriers were wrapped around his wrists as well. He felt his knees cramp as he bent to check what he needed to buy. Thankfully he'd stolen and hidden some money in the pack years ago, so finances wouldn't be an issue.

He pulled a kunai from the pack and stared at it blankly.

* Where did this come from? I never took a knife. *

He grimaced as the fins on his legs started to itch fiercely.

* Might as well fix that while I still can. *

He cut slits into the bottom of the pants, making sure they stopped a few inches above the boots.

* That should give me enough room and the material won't get in the way. *

He shrugged the pack back on after rummaging through it.

* Food and medical supplies. Might wanna get some sort of weapon as well. My jutsu can only do so much and hiding what I'm really capable of is a tactical advantage. *

He used a henge to make himself look like a nondescript shinobi with black hair and dark blue eyes before going into town.

* This better be worth it. I really hate crowds. *

— — —

Purchasing supplies wasn't too difficult. There was a problem though: the pack he had would not fit everything. He did the best he could until he found a shop advertising 'expansion' packs. He bought one, the owner explaining that with the expansion seal up to 120 lbs. could be put into the pack with no problem - no matter how big the items were. He folded the old pack and put it along with everything else into the new one. Thankfully the bag had a shrinking seal on the outside so it was easier to carry.

He wandered the streets for a while, getting a feel for the place. It was just an average small traveling village. Near some rubbish bins he saw two coiled metal chains and picked them up.

* I could probably use these as weapons. *

Aoyuurei, a week later —-

After purchasing supplies he left the traveling village. He kept moving, sleeping in trees and on grassy and rocky ground alike. He didn't really care about the poor conditions, he just wanted to get away from the base. Even thinking about that place, with the purple-haired man, snake-eyes, jellyfish-boy, and bone-man made him feel sick and dizzy.

* Their names are Kabuto, Orochimaru, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Kimimaro Kaguya. *

Giving them the name's he knew they had (in his mind) did help a little.

It was on the seventh day after leaving the base he came across a large city.

* Hope they have a tavern or something here. I need to get news from somewhere. *

He used the same henge as before and walked into the city, his eyes roaming everywhere at once. He was tempted to use the technique from before to make himself really fast in order to explore the place quicker, but decided against it. He would stand out way too much if someone saw him.

The first place he stopped at was the library. He asked where the sections on jutsu and kekkai genkai were and made his way to the kekkai genkai section first. He searched for anything that seemed familiar, finally coming up with something after an hour's worth of searching. Apparently what he'd done in the base before leaving was called the 'swift kekkai genkai'.

He looked through the jutsu books, but found nothing of interest. He inquired about a bookstore at the front desk and was directed to three of them. The first was a bust, not having anything remotely interesting. The next two were more promising. He didn't really care much about history, so stayed away from books and scrolls of that nature. He did find several scrolls and books on Water release and Lightning release and bought those. He'd start learning more and training later. He also managed to find a book on whips and chains as weapons he bought as well.

— — —

When it was dark he made his way to the tavern and sat at the bar. He yanked one of the bottles from his waist free and downed its contents. His eyes were on the other patrons and his ears were open for news and gossip. He overheard several conversations, most of them irrelevant. There were a few that peaked his interest though.

"... wonder if they're just crazy or there is something to that cult."

"Maybe. I heard they murder people as part of their doctrine. Do you really want to do that?"

"Not really, but the rest sounds cool."

"You are strange."

"Jashin?"

"Yeah. Followers are popping up everywhere."

"Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"You live under a rock, it's not my fault."

"Jashinism huh?"

"Yup. Their priests are said to gain immortality. They also have to sacrifice people to appease their god."

"Sounds gruesome."

"Also sounds awesome though. They worship their god and get rewarded . That's not something you see every day."

— — —

"What can you tell me about this Jashin?" he asked, coming up behind one of the talking couples. He made sure to deepen his voice so it matched the disguise.

"He's their god - Jashin cult, Jashin the god. They give living sacrifices and are rewarded. If they do real good they sometimes become immortal. What else's there to know?"

"Thanks,"


	3. Chapter 3

II.

Crystal Release and Jashin Initiation

Aoyuurei —-

The first thing I did the next day was eat breakfast. The meal was small, but filling enough. I'd lived on little food for so long anything bigger would have made me sick.

* So, where can I find this 'cult of jashin'? *

My first thought was to visit a temple in town and inquire about Jashin. I walked the streets aimlessly, my eyes catching everything. It didn't take me long to find one of the many temples in town, making note of it before exploring a little more. An hour later I'd combed the streets for points of interest, finding no particular place I wanted to go. I did pick up more food though.

I was on my way to the temple I'd chosen earlier when a shop caught my eye.

* 'Poisons and stuff' what an original name. *

I stepped inside and purchased materials for making paper bombs and also some explosive tags. I didn't use the tags much, preferring the bombs, but it wouldn't hurt to have some. On missions with Kimimaro I'd found out what my favorite weapons and tools were.

— — —

When I reached the temple I was ready to leave the city. There were too many people here, something which I could deal with only for a short time.

* This is why I am never living in one of these. *

I glanced at the doors of the temple for a moment and then entered. There were a few people praying and several priests in the main room going about their business.

* Hope someone can point me in the right direction. *

A priest came up to me before I could start asking around.

"What can I do for you child?"

I blinked, then remembered it was normal for a priest to call someone "child."

* Good, my jutsu is still working ... *

"I would like to know about a cult that's recently become popular."

"Ahh, which one?"

* This man is too trusting. He doesn't even carry a weapon. *

Living the life I had it was necessary to carry at least one weapon on you. Seeing someone without was odd for me. All he wore was a set of brown robes and it was obvious there were no hidden weapons on him.

"The cult of Jashin." I answered.

* If I've just given myself away then so be it. I always hated the subtlety that Kabuto tried to teach me. *

"Jashin, a curious lot his followers are."

"Why's that?"

"Their god is odd; he wants them to kill constantly."

* And what's wrong with that? It's no different than my old master ... or whatever snake-eyes was to me. *

"Did you want anything else child?"

"Yes. Are there any Jashinist priests here?"

"I'm afraid not. The head priest won't let them preach here. I can direct you to the nearest temple if you'd like."

"That would be great."

I was confused when he left the room, casting my eyes around to see if anyone was paying attention to me. No one was, a blessing.

* I don't want to attract more attention than necessary. If any of them knew who I used to work for I could be a target. There are bounties on my head, I've seen the posters and ads. *

The same priest came up to me a few minutes later with a younger man. I guessed this was an acolyte.

"Hasil knows this area well. He can help you find the temple." the priest said, gesturing to the young man.

"Not necessary. If one of you could draw me a map that would suffice."

The priest frowned, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Hasil shook off his concern and smiled at me.

"I can draw a map for you."

— — —

A while later I was following the map Hasil had given me. I glanced over it once before putting it away. I was good with memorizing things, so unless I got lost I probably wouldn't need to look at it again. The map called for me to take a trek into a forest before walking several days south. There were two temples close to the city, if one could call five days walk 'close'. I chose the one a few miles closer, starting in that direction.

I hadn't gotten too far when my ears caught the sound of rustling in the trees. I kept walking, keeping my eyes and ears alert. A few miles more and I smirked to myself as three ninja stepped out to meet me. One came from behind, another from the front, and the last from the right side.

* You idiots don't seriously think you can win do you? *

I watched them all closely, relaxing into a loose Taijutsu stance.

"So, you finally noticed us." the ninja in front said.

I shrugged. "You weren't exactly subtle."

"Shut-up kid!" the same ninja said.

I'd dropped the henge when I left the village, so what they were seeing was my true appearance.

"Yeah, you probably can't even fight properly. You've gotta be what, 10?"

* Not like it matters. I was killing ninja much older than me when I was 8. *

"Not going to talk? Setso-sama can I take him?"

A sigh from the ninja on the right, a woman.

"Go ahead Xegi he doesn't look like much trouble."

* Right ... and you're all trained ninja ... What kind of ninja talks before fighting? *

As an assassin I learned to attack first and ask questions later. You had to if you wanted to live.

The ninja named Xegi came at me, aiming several punches and kicks which I blocked easily. I gave ground, letting him think he'd won, then smirked as I ducked a kick.

"What are you smirking about kid, you're losing."

I chuckled, giving even more ground and sliding the heavy chain from my right shoulder where I kept it. The other one was slung across my left shoulder. The chains were 'stuck' there in place with chakra when not being used. I hefted the chain in my left hand, sending a little chakra into my arm to make sure I could swing it properly. My body was still a little weak from the lack of practice with the weapon, so a bit of extra strength wouldn't hurt. Being younger than most of my opponents Kabuto taught me how to use chakra enhanced strength to make up for it.

I slung the chain to meet his next punch, landing a solid hit and knocking him to the ground.

* Never underestimate your opponent. I'm young, but not unskilled. *

"Nice shot kid." Xegi said as he got to his feet. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to make sure the other two hadn't gone anywhere. They were standing there watching, the woman Setso with a smirk on her face. When the next kick came I slammed the chain into my opponent's chest, sending him back to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned from his place in the dirt and I almost choked.

* That's blood ... *

And indeed I could smell blood coming from him, he must have cut himself when he fell.

* This chain shouldn't be able to cut anything or cause blood to rise to the surface ... unless I used more strength than I realized ... *

I looked down at the chain in my hand and blinked several times. There was blood on the metal, but how had it gotten there? He wiped blood from his arm as he shakily got to his feet. As I caught another whiff of the delicious scent my vision clouded with a red haze and I dropped the chain, my fangs showing as I gave a menacing smile. All I could think about was blood, the way I wanted to spill more and how good it would taste ...

"You are dead." I heard myself say from far away, my voice a hiss-growl.

"Shit! Do something Setso-sama." the third ninja, another woman, pleaded. I must look a horror, my shark-like features were always more prominent when the frenzies started. I moved forward deliberately, my eyes locked on the bleeding man.

* Blood ... must kill ... blood ... *

It didn't take me long to reach him, the kunai I'd found in the pack earlier suddenly in my hand as I poised it above his neck. Before I could slide it in the woman whose name I didn't know collided with my side, causing me to drop the kunai. I landed on top of the man, my vision still red, but fading back into normal colors. I hissed in discomfort as my muscles tightened and the chakra I always kept flowing through my arms and legs vanished.

* What the bloody hell? *

I'd been planning to use the swift kekkai genkai to take out the remaining ninja after finishing off the man, but that was impossible now. Before I could react to more threats a fierce spike of pain jolted me back from the last threads of the frenzy's grip. I could only hear a hissing voice in my ear now, one saying things I did not want to hear.

"You're mine now boy. I will have your kekkai genkai. I will make you into my weapon, my slave ..."

While I was dealing with the memory (for that's what it must be) the ninja must have pulled me off Xegi because I found myself on the ground instead of on top of him. I blinked furiously to clear my vision of the tears that clouded it.

* That was from a long time ago. Just before I got to the base by the sound of it. Snake-eyes is sick ... *

I barely rolled out of the way in time as three shuriken came flying toward me. I tried to get to my feet, but six senbon stuck in my hands arms and neck.

"Good they stuck. Let's see how you like poison freak!" the woman who'd collided with me earlier snarled. I grimaced, gingerly pulling the needles out. I felt dizzy and disoriented; my vision going a little hazy.

"That's the poppy working. It will make you so confused you'll do anything to get rid of it. Well, you will after I add the rest."

I picked up the chain I'd dropped, grasping it with my right hand this time. I used the chain as a shield as she threw more senbon at me. Most of them clattered to the dirt harmlessly, but one got through.

* Damn ... What the hell does this one do? I feel ... my arm aches? *

I looked down to see blood oozing from the needle in my arm. I tried yanking it out, but nothing happened. I put more force into the action, but still nothing.

"Hahaha! That one won't come out. It's pumping poison into your veins. You won't survive!"

The leader, Setso-sama, growled lowly.

"Don't cut him up Ansha. We need him recognizable to get the bounty money."

"Yeah yeah I know. I won't sensei."

"What are you two doing? He's just a kid, you should have killed him by now." a new voice asked. This one was deep and gravelly, a man.

"We're almost finished Kel. What have you been doing? Some partner you are." Ansha said with obvious disdain.

"Doing what Setso hired me to do: tracking. There's another bounty around ... I was scouting the fastest route to get to him."

"Sure you were slacker." Ansha said.

* I am going to die aren't I? My chakra is ... gone. *

A few minutes later all three ninja were silent. Xegi was unconscious I guessed since I hadn't heard his voice in a while. Several shuriken and kunai flew at me and I wasn't sure I'd survive the attack. A strange energy washed over me then, causing me to gasp softly. I jumped into the air, twisting so I'd land on my feet, managing this only because of the energy still flowing through me. It made me feel powerful - it was intoxicating.

Crystals gathered in my hands and I dropped my gaze to watch. The crystals were growing, gaining size rapidly. They became solid shards, hopefully sharp enough to do damage. Once they were big enough (larger than my hands) I threw them at the four shinobi, landing hits on all of them. Xegi was out cold, so they didn't do much to him, but the others groaned in pain. The two women did anyway, the 'tracker' just grunted softly.

I glared daggers at the three conscious shinobi as they all drew their weapon of choice and advanced on me. The women were gripping sword hilts, while the man carried a spear.

* Shit ... *

I growled softly to myself, shutting my eyes to try and concentrate through the panic. Having my chakra sealed made me edgy and unable to think clearly. I used it so much and now it was gone ... This new power could help though, I just had to figure out how it worked.

I clenched my hands into fists, feeling crystals forming once more. Opening my hands revealed that yes, they were there, growing and ready. I shot a wary glance at the shinobi as the crystals grew, hoping they would get big enough to do more damage than the last time before it was too late. Seconds later I was holding three six inch long shards with pointed tips on either end.

* Good they grew faster this time. *

I chucked them at the ninja, smirking as all buried into yielding flesh. The women dropped to the ground cursing and I couldn't see what happened to the man.

* I need to do more than this. They obviously want me dead, why not return the favor? *

I smiled as more crystals formed in my hands. An idea came to me then.

* What if I could make these into shuriken? *

Before I could think of how to do that several shuriken were stacked in my hands. I threw the crystalline shuriken, the projectiles hitting the man squarely in the shoulders and chest. He fell to the ground and did not get up.

* That should do it. I don't think the girls will cause any more trouble. *

Just in case I created more shuriken out of crystals and tossed them in their direction. Cries of pain were all I could hear as my vision grayed and then went black ...

Aoyuurei, sometime later —-

A steady headache throbbed in his temples as he cracked his eyes open.

* What the hell? *

His eyes surveyed the scene, four ninja with crystals sticking out their bodies. Two of them had pools of blood surrounding them, and he was pretty sure they were dead. Ansha and Xegi were the only ones still breathing. He shifted to his knees and ran a hand through his hair. The chain he'd fought with lay beside him and he picked it up, putting it in its place on his back.

* Is my chakra still ... *

A groan from Ansha made him tense, standing and adopting a Taijutsu stance. But all the woman did was snore after that. He chuckled nervously and reached out, trying to coax his chakra into obeying him. To his surprise it did, working as if it was never sealed.

* Whatever they did to my chakra is gone now. Thank kami. *

The last thing he noticed was that the shinobi had the symbol of Kumogakure on their forehead protectors.

Aoyuurei, on the road to Jashin temple —-

On the way to the temple he trained. It was pretty easy to get a rhythm going with the chains. They were heavy, but with a little chakra enhanced strength wielding them was no problem. He even found a way to do more damage: send lightning and water chakra into them while swinging. He wasn't sure if he could combine water and lightning chakra, but when he got the chance he'd see if he could find scrolls on how to do so.

Lightning release techniques were another thing he worked on. He practiced and mastered several jutsu, a huge improvement from the few exercises he'd done at the base. With his water release techniques being so powerful, snake-eyes thought he should only focus on them. He learned Fist Slam, Depth Charge, Lightning Release: lariat, (with some difficulty) Lightning Release: electromagnetic murder, Lightning Release: four pillar bind, Lightning release: spider web, Lightning strike and Lightning release: thunder bolt. While training with another technique he accidentally created purple lightning, which was an attack as well.

Though some of the techniques were very advanced, he had no trouble doing them. While eavesdropping on Kabuto and Orochimaru talking he'd found out that he was one of very few who'd survived two experiments with chakra increasing and the increase in mental capacity. Due to this he could understand how techniques worked just by reading their descriptions and also strategize like a war general. His chakra stores rivaled those of a tailed beast, whatever that was. He also could recover much quicker after having taken blows to the head, which is to say they would stun his body, but he would still be able to think clearly, or as close as.

He played with the crystals and did the best he could to figure out how to fight with them. He started by forming shuriken out of crystal, then made them six-sided. He could do lots of things with those; creating combinations with them and crystalline shards. He called one particular attack Crystal: dance of blades. After forming several types of crystals he was able to invent his own crystal-based attacks.

The first of these he called A thousand crystal needles. After reading a scroll in a library from a village on the way he found out that what he could do with crystal was called 'crystal Release'. He re-named the thousand needles attack Crystal Release: a thousand needles after finding that out. He came up with more attacks. Crystal Release: jade crystal chains, Crystal Release: crystal impalement, Crystal Release: jade crystal storm and Crystal Release: crystal double slice. He started working on armor made from crystal, but had trouble with it. He could also create daggers out of crystal, keeping a set with him at all times.

Since he was working with lightning chakra so much, he decided to use that more often than water chakra for a while. He'd continue to use the Crystal Release techniques, hoping to perfect them more and gain new ones. One day he accidentally coated his chains in crystal, doing a massive amount of damage when he hit the tree he'd been using for target practice. He reminded himself to do that again later: it was very powerful.

Aoyuurei, village near Jashin temple, a week later —-

The village near the temple wasn't anything special. He explored a little, making sure he knew the establishments in case he had to come back for any reason. On the other side of the village the Jashin temple loomed in the distance, looking eery and ominous.

* I bet it's not like that inside. Though some would see the Jashin religion as barbaric, I do not. *

The grounds around the temple were empty when he arrived. He walked around, getting a feel for the place. The lights were all off inside, except for a small room near the back of the temple's tower. He climbed the back wall of the place (being careful not to make too much noise) and entered through a small window.

* I hope I won't havta do that again. Hate small places ... *

With a shiver he stepped into the room and quickly composed himself.

* The light is coming from down the hall. *

I scanned the room for threats (finding none) before continuing toward the light. In the room the light was coming from a girl sat praying. She was wearing a black kimono covered by a set of dark orange robes. She turned to me as I came in, nodding slightly.

"Did you need something sir?"

I noticed immediately that she seemed timid and almost frightened.

* What is with this girl? *

I said nothing, continuing to study her. I had no idea how to interact with a girl. We didn't really have many at the base, the few there making me sick. Karin was the worst, talking on and on about snake-eyes like she wanted to have his babies. I shuddered at the memory of one such occasion and left the temple.

— — —

In the village I found a tavern and asked the bartender about the local Jashinists. He informed me that they were off raiding a village to the north and had been gone for some time. I thanked him (placing a few Ryo on the counter) and made my way back to the temple. This time I nodded to the girl when she spoke, taking a few minutes to put my thoughts in order. I had so many questions I wanted answered.

I started with the obvious. "Who are you?"

"I am a deciple of Jashin,"

At a piercing look from me she added, "an acolyte,"

* Is that why she's acting so timid and nice? I hope I won't be required to be this timid ... ugh ... *

"Can you tell me about Jashin?" was my next question.

She launched into a history lesson which I barely paid attention to.

* Damn, not history again ... *

I did catch the fact that someone named 'Hidan' was supposed to be the most well-known of the cult and that he'd gained immortality. I was skeptical about that, but didn't feel like asking. She'd probably give me another history lesson if I did.

"So, where are the rest of the members who should be here?" I asked after thinking for a few minutes.

"They are taking care of problems in a village to the north." her soft voice said.

I nodded, steeling myself for what I'd find. I left, leaving the slender girl to do whatever the hell she did when everyone else was gone.

Aoyuurei, Gray mist village —-

The village was in ruins, dead bodies everywhere.

* And I expected the action to be in full-swing? Disappointing ... *

The acolyte had mentioned that Gray mist was under Jashin's protection, so that must be why things looked so bad.

* Someone must have attacked this village. Were they trying to lure Jashinists here or is there more going on than I know about? *

A cry of pain got my attention and I shoved chakra along the pathway that would enhance my hearing to catch more.

"Let me go!" a voice said, a girl probably. I couldn't really tell, just heard the words.

* Could be a small child even. *

Either way if there were people the Jashinists should be in that direction too. I headed that way, picking up the sounds of battle.

— — —

In front of me was a wall of corpses.

* What the bloody ... never mind I don't wanna know. *

I maneuvered my way through the dead, catching flashes out of the corners of my eyes.

* Chakra or a storm? Most likely chakra. There have to be more people around here. *

A few minutes later the corpses were behind me and I got my first look at the battlefield. Shinobi from just about every village I'd heard of lined one side while men and women in robes lined the other. Many of the ones not wearing robes had hunter-nin tattoos. By the looks of it things were about to get heated.

* I got here just in time then. It's time to kill. *

The last thing I noticed before I sprang into action was that the robed figures were wearing amulets with the Jashin symbol on them.

* That's the side I fight for. *

— — —

I began with Lightning Release techniques. I had to be careful with this though since I had allies. I was so used to fighting alone or with only one other person on my side that I accidentally killed a few of the Jashinists in the first few minutes. A few of the attackers could use Lightning Release as well and started to block my attacks.

* Damnit! *

I smirked, side-stepping an Earth Release technique aimed at me, ending up behind one of the Jashinists. I used them as a sort of shield while I downed two bottles of water. Once the liquid had entered my system I activated the Hydrification technique. My body melted into water and I moved out into the open, surveying the area.

* Lots still alive unfortunately. I'll fix that ... *

I activated the swift kekkai genkai, feeling the world slow down as I sped up. Most attacks wouldn't be able to even get near me now. With the Hydrification technique I was protected against physical attacks. Not only would an enemy have to get in real close to hit me, but they would also have to catch me.

* Good luck ... *

I made my way around the battlefield, taking out strategic targets as I went. The ones who looked like they were leading others went down first. I took them all out but one, which I had to solidify to take on.

"Forfeit you've lost," I said as I made my way toward the last obstacle to victory. There were six ninja surrounding the person, a woman I was pretty sure. The long hair and slender figure suggested that anyway, but I could be wrong.

"Never!" the voice of the person said, a girl definitely.

"Your loss ..." I retorted as I formed crystals in my hands. I hadn't even pulled out the chains in the battle and already had my hands free to catch the crystals I created.

"Shoton shuriken!" (crystal shuriken) The projectiles slammed into the shinobi surrounding the woman, just enough to slow them down.

* Is she their daimyo or a kage? *

Quickly I grew more crystals, going for a lethal attack this time.

"Kessho: rokkaku shuriken." (Crystal: hexagonal shuriken) The shuriken soared toward the group, impaling each ninja several times. The only one not affected by the attack was the woman in the center.

* You're next bitch. *

"Y-you monster ... murderer!" the woman screeched. I chuckled, taking a few seconds to go through my arsenal of jutsu.

"Water gun," the water molded into a gun and I fired, hitting her square in the face.

I made the Boar Ram Snake Horse and Dragon hand seals.

"Raiton: jibashi!" (Lightning Release: electromagnetic murder) Blue electricity gathered in my hands and I growled softly as I hurled it at the woman. From my research on the technique it could cut through solid rock, but I hadn't used that much power. It was however enough to kill a person if it hit. Thankfully for me it did. The woman cried loudly in pain and fear, then slumped to the ground dead.

— — —

A man stepped over a corpse to stand beside me. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I had to force myself to stay still. There was a lot of blood on the ground and I had nearly gone into a frenzy twice, the battle-juices still running through my blood.

"No Aorei don't kill him." a woman's voice said inside my head.

* Aorei? *

Aorei was the name a woman and a man once called me. The memories were fuzzy, but I thought they were my parents. I never called myself that though.

* My head must be really fucked up from the battle for me to be using that name without thinking. *

"Are you alright?" the man touching me asked.

"Yeah, did you say something?"

"Yes. You fought well for a non-believer."

From what the Jashin acolyte had told me this was high praise coming from a full member of the cult.

"T-thanks."

* Why am I talking like that? I'm not a bloody little kid talking to an adult anymore despite how young I look. *

"... I wanted to ask you something."

I nodded. "Will you come back with us? Kalkei, the head priest asks that you come back with us. He wishes to speak with you about converting."

* Ironic isn't it? I save them from losing members, not even one myself, and they want to convert me. *

I smiled slightly, showing just a bit of fang. "If your leader doesn't mind one such as me."

* Don't go implying things they don't need to know. Might reject you that way. *

He gave me an odd look. "I have ... skills that are unorthodox." I gave as explanation.

"Ahh, no matter. He still wishes to speak with you."

"Alright, take me to him."

Aoyuurei, Jashin temple, three days later —-

It took three days to get back to the temple. The cult members spent a while searching for survivors, saying they needed sacrifices to please Jashin-sama. While some did this, others picked through the bodies, identifying their own dead. Luckily only ten out of the thirty had perished. I talked to Kalkei, making sure to apologize for the members I'd killed. He told me it was always a risk, but to try and not repeat it. Once all was done we started back to the temple.

— — —

Kalkei told me I'd killed enough and proven myself in the eyes of Jashin-sama. I wasn't sure what to say to that so stayed quiet. He also asked me to join the religion, something I accepted without protest. I was paired with a low-level priest. The idea was that I would be taught how to make sacrifices to Jashin-sama by this man and also learn the ways of the religion.

There was something else to consider in Jashinism. One was supposed to choose a ritual weapon with which to kill and use during the technique used in the ritual. This technique is called Curse Technique: death controlling possessed blood. I chose two scimitars made of obsidian as my ritual weapons. Since I had almost no sword training part of my education in the ways of the cult would be learning how to use those weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

III.

First Sighting and Blindness

Aoyuurei —-

After my first year of training in Jashinism I was able to use my scimitars effectively and had mastered the curse technique that was the religion's specialty to the best of my ability. Even with my large chakra stores they said I had trouble mastering it due to not being fully matured. I took this with a grain of salt, I'd get there eventually and be even more powerful then.

A few months after the training started the acolyte I'd met before (name: Hana) came to deliver a message to me from Kalkei. He wanted to see me for something 'important' the note said. I wiped the blood from my scimitars on my pants and followed her to his office, curious to see what this was all about.

—- —- —-

"Do you know why I had her bring you here?" the man asked, sitting languidly behind his desk.

I shook my head. "I have a gift for you. You have shown exceptional prowess and I feel you should be rewarded."

* Whatever perceived reward he thinks I have earned I won't take. *

I had no need for such things.

He held up a box, shoving it across the desk when I didn't react to its appearance.

"Look inside," he ordered.

I shrugged, opening it and glancing at the contents. It contained a pair of pants.

* Uhhh ... *

"You have earned those for your service to Jashin-sama."

I shook my head in denial, backing a few steps away.

* The last time someone 'gave' me something, it was snake-eyes. That was shortly before he tried to rape me ... *

"Just take them. Wear them with pride." he nearly growled. I looked down at the floor for a moment then glared up at him.

"This is no trick?" I hissed, not moving any closer.

"No trick."

I snatched up the box and carried it back to the room they'd given me at the temple. The pants were made of cotton and colored black with an oddly smooth material lining the inside. I think it was silk, I'd read of the material once - strong and elegant.

* Why would he give me this? Silk is supposed to be expensive ... *

Nevertheless I pulled off the well-worn pants I'd been using since escaping from snake-eyes' base and slid the new ones on. They fit perfectly and I felt a little better after having put them on.

* Something I chose - if only a little. He might have used force if I hadn't finally agreed. Which personally, I would welcome. *

Hidan, 2 years later —-

I was walking along, minding my own fucking business, when I heard something off to the left. I moved closer, not caring about stealth, and stuck my head around a tree to see what was going on.

"Jashin-sama grant me a successful kill ..."

* What? I thought most of Jashin-sama's followers were dead. I killed them myself. *

I crept closer, able to see more. A boy (or maybe girl) was swinging two chains around, clobbering three ninja. (The long hair made it hard to tell but I thought it was a boy). They looked like bullies compared to his small thin frame. As I watched one of them shoved him with enough force to knock him down. Instead of falling to the ground he dropped the chain in his right hand, smirking up at the man.

"That was a mistake." I heard him say in a calm and clear voice as he let the other chain slip from his hand. Then all went white for a moment and I had no idea what had happened.

When the lights dancing in front of my eyes faded I could see that the man was on the ground - probably dead. The boy chuckled from nearby, his hair - a dark orange hue - trailing along his back.

* Was that chakra? *

I could see something else as well - fins? - along the backs of his arms.

* He's ... Jashin-sama why do I want him so much? *

My pants were growing tighter and I was glad none of them could see me. I focused back on the fight just in time to see him finishing a ritual circle.

* That was fast. He is so young, how does he know how to do that? *

The two remaining ninja wouldn't last long. His form rippled with a blue outline when he got some of their blood, indistinct but enough.

* If you're really good, you'll make that into something like mine. *

I was referring to the skeletal form I took when I used the ritual. Mine gave me black skin and skeleton markings, something which made me stand out even before I slaughtered the Jashinists who'd helped give me immortality - with Jashin-sama's guidance of course.

* Jashin-sama please don't make me kill him. He is ... I don't want to ... *

I wasn't sure why I wanted to keep this boy alive. Jashin-sama commanded me to kill all Jashinist members I found, but this one was different.

* I want him ... I can't ... *

I was sure I'd be punished later, but decided not to kill him.

* Forgive me Jashin-sama. *

Another ninja tried to attack the boy, but I didn't get the chance to watch - hearing something in the trees to my left.

Aoyuurei age 14, witnessing Hidan's battle —-

It didn't take me long to kill the last ninja. He was weak and insignificant, not even good enough for a sacrifice.

* Jashin-sama, I hope two is enough for now. I will give you more later. *

I'd felt eyes on me during the fight, but hadn't gotten the chance to see who was watching.

Noise behind me made me growl and start in that direction.

* What, more victims? *

I stealthily moved through the trees, finding another clearing close by. A man wielding a scythe was fighting two ninja. I couldn't tell what village any of them were from.

* Is this the one who was watching me? *

I let my eyes roam his body, cataloging every detail. He had silver hair, violet eyes with just a hint of red in them, black pants, no shirt and was wearing shoes. The blood-red scythe he held appeared to be his only weapon at first, but as he wove around the two ninja - dodging most of their attacks - I could see something strapped to his back. A pike or spear maybe by the looks of it.

I was mesmerized by this man, he was beautiful in a way most men I'd come across weren't. Not rugged, but also not feminine either. Jashin-sama taught that ones' devotion was to be only with him, but I could not take my eyes off the fighter in front of me. I realized with a jolt that I wanted him; wanted to touch those lean-muscled arms and kiss those tempting lips.

* Jashin-sama I will pay any price in penance for this ... *

He cut one of the ninja (the male of the pair) with the scythe, but did not slice him open.

* What is his game? Just knicking them won't do much good ... *

The scythe circled back to him (swishing almost unnaturally in the air as it moved). He caught it, licking off the blood and laughing insanely.

* Ah, so that's how he gets their blood. The scythe must not be his ritual weapon. *

I stood where I was and kept watching, my eyes darting to take in every person involved in the fight, but mostly staying on the silver-haired man.

* Is it really wrong, this fascination? *

The violet eyed man took down the first ninja with ease. The male fell at his feet and gurgled his last breath. He glanced up at the female ninja with a sadistic smirk.

"You will make a nice sacrifice." was all he said as he swung his scythe to block a kunai she'd thrown his way.

* Should I interfere? *

I decided against it, too focused on the man to do much good anyway. I trailed my left hand along my right arm, feeling the vials in their holster, the cold glass a nice distraction from the way my body was slowly reacting to watching silver-hair.

* Jashin-sama forgive my insolence. *

From my place in the trees I got a front-row seat of the ritual being performed. His body warped and changed once he finished drawing the circle on the ground in blood, his skin becoming black with white lines. The lines reminded me of bones, something I noted with interest.

* His avatar of death form is so different from mine. Will mine be like that when I come into my full-power like Kalkei keeps telling me? *

The man perished quickly after silver-hair plunged the pike he'd had strapped to his back before into his own chest. At first I was worried - wouldn't that kill him? - but he survived.

* Jashin how did he do that? *

He cackled and his cold gaze passed over the female, who was just realizing how much trouble she was in.

* She's dead ... she should stop struggling it does her no good. *

As the last few twitches of the woman subsided the silver haired man strapped the pike to his back and picked up his scythe.

* Now it is time to leave. He is obviously higher-ranked than me. His amulet has those etchings in it that high-priest Nemen's had. *

Nemen was a high-priest who came to visit the temple a year before; checking on progress there. He had the same etchings on the front of his amulet that this man did.

* He will not want a low-ranked member like me around. *

I left, knowing I would only get in his way.

Aoyuurei age 15, leaving small village, Kumo territory —-

I sighed softly as I left the village, having soaked up all the knowledge I could from the small library there. I'd been traveling in Cloud for the past year, seeking out all the information on Lightning release I could. After a few months I managed to find a man who agreed to be my sensei. His name was Lansou; a man of his word but also ruthless by nature. This of course, was exactly what I needed since I did not want to stay in Kumo forever.

The fact that ninja from Kumo were mostly the ones who came after me for bounties did not help either. I used a henge constantly, appearing to be a fourteen or fifteen year old genin with brown hair and brown eyes. When Lansou felt he'd taught me all he could (a mere five and a half months after the start of training) I began to wander from town to village to city, never staying in one place too long. What I could I copied (using a nifty jutsu I'd found somewhere) and then sealed into scrolls.

All I had to do was read about fuun and I could perform jutsu involving it. Of course, this went with most jutsu, but there was a definite difference between theory and practice. Which is why I sought out a sensei in the first place.

My arsenal of lightning jutsu had expanded only slightly. The way Lansou-sensei described it to me was that he could help me hone my skills, but not teach me anything new. After several evaluations that was the conclusion he came to anyway. Along with practical applications for the jutsu I'd read about (involving combinations with Water release among other things) he also taught me more about the theory behind lightning-based chakra.

"To underestimate your opponent's speed and skill is death for a Lightning release user. Your attack speed will never be as fast as the lightning the chakra mimics."

* He is definitely right about that. *

Even with the Swift kekkai genkai my speed would not equal natural lightning. Speaking of which, he helped me figure out ways to use that in combat too. I was pleased with his ideas and he let me practice them on him often.

* I must give him credit for that. Every time I used it he lost, but he kept at it anyway. *

Aoyuurei, 6 months later —-

Today I learned about yet another talent I possess. I was surrounded (by yet again more Kumo ninja) and outnumbered greatly. I tried using Lightning release (out of reflex since I'd trained in it for so long recently) but they managed to either dodge or block all my attacks. What I did not notice however was the small woman at the back, hidden from view, who managed to trap me with a jutsu I'd never seen before.

—- — —

I blinked groggily (something must have knocked me out) and looked around.

* What the bloody ... *

There was a wall around me. A bloody-fucking-wall ... great.

* I need to get out. This is ... damnit! *

I'd figured out I was claustrophobic during one of the rare lucid moments at snake-eyes' lair and the triangular walled-in space was not helping at all.

"So you finally wake up bastard. You nearly killed my brother." a woman's voice hissed. I stood up and made my way to the nearest edge, hoping I could break through it. I hissed in pain (nearly going into a frenzy) as I was shocked.

* Electricity may make me stronger, but it can also cause frenzies when I'm trapped. What the hell am I going to do? *

It took several tries, but I finally found what I thought was a weak point in the net. I formed as many crystal shuriken as I could and launched them at the vulnerable area, but nothing happened. Well actually, the crystal creations appeared to do damage then fell to the ground, crumbling from the impact.

* It doesn't look solid. How is this possible? *

The woman who'd trapped me laughed from outside the barrier.

"Why are you even trying? You won't get out of that: it's Raiton: kaminari shibari." (lightning release: thunder binding)

"And what makes you think you can hold me?" I said, my voice flat and void of emotion.

"So, not panicking now? You were when I first put you in there. How long will you last? You're afraid of being trapped aren't you?"

"It's called claustrophobia ..." I mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" the woman's voice came again, fake concern oozing from her words.

I stared strait ahead, getting what information I could out of the corners of my eyes. There appeared to be eight shinobi outside my prison, most of them just staring at where I was being held.

* What, are they afraid of me? *

I snorted as I recalled some of the things hunter-nin out for my bounty had called me. The 'ghost of otogakure' seemed to be the most favored. I knew no Neton techniques, but snake-eyes had kept me in a lair nestled in the heart of Otogakure.

"What, nothing to say Demon of Oto?" a man asked.

* That's a new one ... *

To be honest, he didn't look much older than me.

"Why should I say anything? Would you believe me if I did?"

—- —- —-

Six hours in the prison was all I could take. I'd scratched at my skin, tried to bash and destroy the walls several times, and knocked myself out a fair amount too. Even when I formed my now-perfected crystal armor around myself before charging the walls, nothing broke through.

* I have to do something! I can't stay here much longer without going into a frenzy. And that will probably end in me knocking myself out rather than helping ... The fuck am I going to do! *

As I lay on the ground (having just tried to break down the wall again) one of the male ninja came over, leering at me.

"You're young and healthy. Maybe I'll play with you before we have to turn you over."

* To who? *

"You think you can handle me?" I asked, showing my fangs and shoving the sleeves of my jacket up to expose the fins on the back of my arms.

"Well - that's ... So you're a freak as well as a murderer. That just makes things better."

* When I get out of here you'll be the first sacrifice I make. *

He moved closer, putting himself right in front of the wall I was nearest to.

"I bet you'll be nice and tight ... little slut."

"And what gives you that idea?"

There was a lot more spite in my voice than I wanted.

* Emotions will only get in the way here. Havta think of something. It's too bad I don't know any Earth release techniques ... *

"You're young and you look innocent enough."

* You're still talking? Maybe tearing out your throat will be the way I take you out. There are plenty to sacrifice around here. Looks like you cloud-idiots gave me an actual challenge for once. *

He growled in anger and stalked away.

* Damn, I was hoping he'd try something now. He'd need to get around the barrier for that - at least I think that's how this bloody thing works. *

"You aren't getting out of there." another voice said. I shrugged, not even paying enough attention to catch the person's gender. I scratched at my arm, opening up one of the gashes I'd made earlier. The smell of blood nearly sent me over the edge and into a frenzy, but I managed to stay calm. Well, as calm as I could given the situation.

The next morning the only one there was the man who'd mentioned an interest in my body. He glared at me as I shifted to my knees and stretched as much as I could in the confined space. As I watched he came closer, right up to the wall in fact. And instead of like the last time (where his presence only irritated me) I grew frightened. I'd been in this prison way too long, and having him that close spooked me. I only just managed to keep from lunging at the nearest wal to try and escape yet again. I scratched at the cuts on my arms, the pain and blood anchoring me a little.

The man pressed himself right up against the barrier and that's when I snapped. I wasn't sure what happened at first, but there was a new scent in the air, one sweet and delicious. I blinked and forced myself to focus, getting a glimpse of the ninja's panicked face as he clutched at a wound on his leg. There were a few smaller ones on his arms, but the leg seemed to have taken the worst of the damage.

* How did that happen? Did I do it? *

"Were you attacked?" I asked. The only response I got was a pained groan.

* If I could just kill him ... no not good enough. I should get him to release me first. He deserves any torture I can come up with once I'm out. *

The man howled in pain as I felt my mind going fuzzy ...

—- —- —-

When I woke several shapes were running toward me. At first they seemed indistinct, almost like shadows or ghosts, but as they got closer I recognized them as members of the party that had captured me the - day? - before.

* Where's - *

As I sniffed the air a disgusting smell entered my nostrils.

* W-what? *

I reached out and my hand came in contact with something cold and brittle.

* Huh? *

A glance down confirmed what I was touching was a corpse.

* Did I do this? I was trapped in the prison how ... *

However I'd gotten out I needed to kill them or give them the slip.

* I am not letting this happen again! *

—- —- —-

I found out that what I'd done while inside the barrier was a kekkai genkai. In order to get this information I made myself useful to snake-eyes, saying I'd work for him again. I put the skills Kabuto taught me to work, playing the part of subservient little assassin so well even he was fooled. I stole some scrolls and notes the snake had on me, finding out not only about the kekkai genkai, but also my own family.

If the notes were to be believed (and there was evidence to support them) I was a member of the Kurama clan. A kekkai genkai rarely seen in our bloodline was what I'd used on the one who'd taunted me. I was in enough of a fucked-up state that I used it on the rest of the Kumo-nin, not caring for gender age or their reasons why I should 'leave them alive'. The work had been sloppy, but I'd fix that. This kekkai genkai could help me deal with the numerous bounties that kept piling up on my head. From now on I'd show absolutely no mercy, anyone who so much as looked at me funny would die.

Aoyuurei, a few months later —-

Before getting captured in the trap and unlocking the secrets of my clan's kekkai genkai I did more training. The six months between my capture and leaving Kumo were spent seeking out and training under a shinobi from Kiri. She never gave me her real name, only telling me to call her Aka-sensei.

What she taught me helped a lot. I wasn't completely sure, but I thought she had Hozuki blood running through her veins. She had knowledge about the Hydrification technique even snake-eyes' notes lacked. Perfecting and expanding my arsenal of Water release techniques was her idea. With the skills she taught me I'd give Kisame Hoshigaki (one of the best water-nin Aka-sensei knew of) a run for his money.

—- —- —-

After escaping from the lightning trap I sought out someone to teach me more about Crystal release. This proved more difficult than I thought. The only known user of the rare techniques was named Guren. She was supposed to have expanded it from its more basic form, allowing for controlling already-existing crystal and crystalline structures instead of just making it. The only problem was that she was nowhere to be found.

After searching Kiri and Kumo top to bottom I finally gave in and went to fire country, Konoha to be exact. According to several sources they had one of the best libraries in the Five great Nations. I slipped into the village easily, taking the form of a genin I found. His name was Nara, or at least that's the clan he was from. Just in case I made sure not to speak to him or anyone else until I got a feel for the village hidden in the leaves.

A few weeks after my arrival I had a plan. The best and most secret scrolls and books were said to be in the Anbu libraries. From some research in the public library and observing village happenings, I discovered that these 'anbu' were the elite police force in Konoha. I stole a scroll from one of the younger Anbu (to get a feel for how documents were written and addressed to the Anbu) and forged a letter asking an audience with the village leader: the Hokage.

The current Hokage was Sandame Sarutobi Hirosan. After speaking with him (in an Anbu disguise) I got the permission I needed. It was distressingly easy.

* Their Kage must be weak and naive to have given me access to this place so easily. It wasn't like the story I came up with was very convincing. *

I hadn't had much time to think of one and resented the fact that I had to in the first place. This type of work was more Kabuto's thing, even though I had the skill set for it.

The information I found was useful enough. I duplicated several books referring to Crystal release, not wanting to stay any longer than I had to in such a restricted area. I also found a few books referencing Purple lightning and something called Chidori, copying and storing them away in a scroll as well. After doing all that I left fire country, making my way back to Kiri. Although mercenaries from Kiri had been sent after me for bounties, overall people accepted me there. I never felt like a freak or an outcast while in Kiri. Or even like the missing-nin I surely would be called in most countries even though I had no village to call my own.

Hidan, 6 months later (Aoyuurei is 16 now) -

I glanced over at the men across from me. There were at least three of them.

* What in Jashin's name do they want?! *

I hefted my scythe and readied myself for the fight.

—- —- —-

Hidan joined the Akatsuki after the battle. He was convinced only due to the organization's goals. He could cause far more destruction in Jashin's name by being a part of it.

The only thing he didn't care for was the partner he was saddled with. The man was a miser, a low-life scumbag in both his and Jashin-sama's eyes, but there was nothing he could do about it. Kakuzu (that was the man's name) didn't seem to like him either, but since Hidan was immortal the miser couldn't kill him. Another member named Kisame called them the 'zombie combo'. He wasn't sure what to think of that, but vowed to make the stitched bastard's life as miserable as possible while he had to deal with him.

Aoyuurei age 16, somewhere near stone country —-

I was training hard, working with water, lightning, and crystal release. Unfortunately I was unfocused enough to not notice the ninja as they surrounded me. From what I could tell, there were six of them. Two from Iwa and four from Kiri.

* Not this shit again. I am so tired of being a bounty. *

And of course, three of them just had to have hunter-nin tattoos.

* Great, that'll make this that much harder. *

The ninja in front (their leader I supposed) started talking. I tuned him out, only hearing 'jashin-filth' and 'bounty.'

* Why do I always havta be right? *

I snorted when he finally finished.

"You done?"

"What?"

* Are you really that surprised? I have people after me all the time. One little shit and his band of little hunter-nin friends doesn't scare me. *

Out loud I said: "Let me guess, someone from Kumo or Kiri hired you to bring me in."

He nodded dumbly, almost as if he thought I wouldn't see right through his little tirade and loose relaxed stance.

* You're not much older than me, you won't stand a chance. Unlike most ninja I've been fighting for my life since before what age is appropriate for one to become a genin. *

And since I had no village, I had no rank, but these idiots did not need to know that. I wouldn't fault Kiri for this; these boys and girls were probably just looking for a quick profit.

—- —- —-

It didn't take long for the fighting to start. Two enemy ninja were down within the first five minutes, either unconscious or dead. A third (this one being one of the only two women of the group) managed to get the drop on me. Being an Iwa ninja she was able to easily trap me in a hole in the ground and come down to attack me when I couldn't move much due to lack of space. She shoved a few senbon into my eyes before climbing out of the hole.

I got out of there by using the Raiton jibashi technique, cutting through the earth around the hole and crawling through a tunnel to the surface.

I glared (the best I could with senbon in my eyes) at the remaining shinobi.

"You're finished. Those needles won't come out and they're poisoned." the same girl's voice drifted to me from before.

I sneered. "And what makes you think that will be a problem for me? I don't need to see to fight you idiots."

Two ninja snarled and rushed at me, running right into the spider web made of lightning chakra I'd been building up as I spoke. They were electrocuted and fell to the ground dead. I'd used a little more chakra than was absolutely necessary, but why should I care about that? They were trying to kill me after all. And even if they wanted me alive that wouldn't save them from what I did to people who attacked me.

* Jashin-sama, you'll have as many sacrifices as I can find ... *

The poison hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

* Bloody fuckin' hell. I might havta use a frenzy to deal with these fucks. *

I could control the frenzies for the most part now, something which I was grateful for at the moment. I made six crystal shuriken, sending one each toward the first ninja I'd downed, and two each for the still standing ones. Or at least I thought they were still standing. The two I'd hit with the web were definitely dead, I could smell their dead bodies from here. Cries of pain marked the success of my attack and the smell of blood triggered a frenzy.

My skin went hot, almost like it wanted to burn me. A fierce itching started on my arms and spread to my legs, something which I would just have to ignore for now. The only way to fix that would be to find water and submerge myself in it. For some reason I'd been having trouble conjuring water from thin air while in a frenzy, so there was nothing I could do. Well, there was one thing -

I smirked, showing shark's teeth, as I let my body start to dissolve. I swallowed the contents of one of the water bottles from my belt before allowing the Hydrification technique to fully take me. My body became a puddle and I activated the Swift kekkai genkai for good measure, not wanting to get hit even though they would have trouble doing so anyway. They'd need to get really close to me to hit me and that was without the Swift. Damage wasn't usually a problem for me, but in the state I was in, I didn't want any more pain.

* Think there's more than just poison on these senbon. They're still affecting me even when my body's not solid, which isn't a good sign. *

I deviated from my usual fighting style in the battle. I took down the girl first, the one who'd put me through the pain of needles would die first. Before preparing a ritual for her I did as much damage as I could to the others. They would pay for this! I wasn't going to make things easy for them.

When I finally solidified the remaining male ninja were barely conscious. The woman stood tall though, having more endurance than I'd thought she would. I warily started toward her, smirking softly.

"You've lost," I said simply as I quickly slashed her arm with one of the crystal daggers still attached to my belt.

"How's that? This little cut won't kill or even hinder me."

* So naive ... you're dead and you don't even know it yet. I did try and warn you ... *

I smirked full-out now, stepping back several feet, getting to terain that would have enough space for the circle.

"When you fight a Jashinist you always lose." I called over my shoulder as I cut deep into my arm. I used the blood to draw a circle, licking off her's without really thinking about it.

"Curse technique: death controlling possessed blood!"

The dagger dropped to the ground as I pulled out one of my scimitars. She was damaged enough that I wouldn't need them both. I chuckled as I pulled the blade across my arm, smelling my blood and hers. I kept cutting, leaving marks along my arms and legs that would make her bleed out eventually. Halfway through my second leg I grew impatient, cutting my arm to the sinue at the shoulder. I'd have to use the Swift kekkai genkai later to heal my arm rapidly, but it would do massive damage to her.

I discovered that I could heal near-fatal wounds with said kekkai genkai a year before during a particularly vicious fight with Iwa ninja. I'd nearly killed myself during the ritual, but learned a valuable lesson about how much my body could handle. I shoved the blade through my shoulder next, making sure it went most of the way through. I could handle that, but having an object that big and sharp go through me would kill me since I knew no medical jutsu.

I heard the girl scream in pain and chuckled darkly, activating the clan kekkai genkai. I made it so she relived the death of her comrades over and over again before her own death. I stepped out of the circle (ignoring the distraught whimpering woman) and cut the last two enemies with the obsidian weapon. They were both dead from wounds to their legs (enough bleeding to kill their already battered bodies) as I slumped to the ground.

I tried in vain to yank out the senbon.

* What the fuck did she do to these things to make them stick like this?! *

A few hours and a bloody face later I managed to get them out. I blinked repeatedly, hoping to clear the blackness that seemed to cover everything, but nothing happened.

* Did that bitch blind me? If so is it permanent? *

—- —- —-

To my annoyance the blindness was permanent. Three days later my vision had still not returned. During those days I contemplated just offing myself. It would be so easy to plunge the scimitars into my neck and stomach during a ritual, sending both me and my victim to Jashin-sama's hell. But I couldn't do that. Even if I wished it, Jashin-sama would never forgive me for killing myself. My purpose was to serve him, and I could not do that dead.

In order to survive I had to use some skills I'd tried not to rely on too heavily until now. While being taught by both Kabuto and Kimimaru I learned a valuable piece of information. Along with pushing chakra into my limbs to make me physically stronger, I could also enhance my mind. Not precisely as one would expect - making oneself smarter - but by enhancing my senses. This could be expanded to chakra signatures around me as well if I had the talent for it. It turned out I couldn't tell exact sources, but could get a general direction of where chakra was being used within a certain range.

Since my sight was compromised my other senses would have to do. I enhanced all four of them with astounding results. With the shark DNA I already had a more acute sense of smell, which was augmented even more. From what I could tell my nose was probably as sensitive or almost as sensitive as an Inuzuka, a clan I'd read about while in Konoha.

I could hear movement from two or three miles away, smell a mouse up to four miles, feel the smallest shift in air around me or hair out of place on my arms, and taste flavors I never knew existed. I tried to keep the taste thing to normal levels though: it didn't seem as useful as the others. I would use it if I took drinks or food from sources I couldn't trust though. With my new status as a blind ninja, that was everyone.

I moved into the nearby forest, living off the land and training my newly-found senses. I also worked on my jutsu and fighting. I needed to change things up if I expected to be on par with other ninja who could see. Actually I needed to be better, be able to sense every move they made, and if not be able to counter it. I would not abandon Jashin-sama though: he was the only thing keeping me going.

Using jutsu was the easy part. Adjusting my fighting style was harder, but I managed. I stayed away from cities for the most part, but did participate in small tournaments to test my fighting against human opponents. After those I would go back into the forest and train again. Hunting animals and tracking the few travelers who came by or into the forest became a new thing I did, using whatever I could to help me adjust. I would not let this blindness cripple me, in fact it would be my greatest asset once I could use it as a strength and not a weakness.

the hardest thing to adapt to was using my clan's kekkai genkai. I had to remember what things looked like in order to use it, the jutsu having a visual basis, but not actually requiring it to be performed. I used both myself, some of the forest animals, and a random traveler or three to finally master it. Now I was ready, the world would not stop me from being who and what I was.


End file.
